Hexplosivamente Juntos
by AuraLux
Summary: Dos personalidades diferentes pero iguales se encuentran por una casualidad y se hacen amigos inseparables. Amigos.. O sera otro el sentimiento que ataca el corazón de nuestros protagonistas?Ninguno de los dos lo sabe.. Pero algo es muy seguro, juntos pueden hacer un gran caos! Jinx x Gijinka Ziggs! Primer fic n.n
1. Amigos Hexplosivos!

La Liga se encontraba pacífica. Los encuentros a batalla eran unos pocos. Eran los días tranquilos que los campeones tanto deseaban, para poder descansar de las labores de la Liga entre días de semana. Algunos practicaban sus habilidades, otros meditaban, dormían, cocinaban, o pasaban tiempo en el patio del lugar, una zona de gran tamaño en la que los campeones hacían demás actividades para pasar el tiempo. Allí estaba la joven peliazul, quien limpiaba cuidadosamente a Carapescado, su amado lanzacohetes, y su mejor amigo.

-Vamos Carapescado! Ya casi quedas limpio!

-Al fin esta tortura termina de una vez..!

-Oye! Se supone que eres un animal marino, deberías amar los baños! Además... Con lo mucho que me cuesta dejar esos dientotes tuyos brillando...

-Hmmm… Algo de razón tienes... Debo estar limpiecito para mis batallas! Vamos cariño, apura la limpieza!

-Lanzacohetes narcisista..

Mientras que ella sigue con su animada ''charla'' con el arma, el joven de los hexplosivos se acerca a ella desde atrás, con su clásico animo de siempre. Lentamente deja una bomba encendida a su lado y sale a esconderse. Estando escondido, oye la explosión. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se forma en su boca. Pero al dirigir la vista hacia Jinx su alegre sonrisa se convierte en una mueca confusa, ve que ella no está ahí, y solo ve la marca negra que dejo el explosivo. Se da vuelta y se lleva una..

-SORPRESA! – grita Carapescado en cara de Ziggs.

El chico salta hacia atrás, asustado por el sorpresivo contraataque del arma.

-HAHAHAHA, TENDRIAS QUE HABER VISTO TU CARA!- Jinx suelta una fuerte carcajada, ''victoria''.

-Haha, muy gracioso no? Deja de reírte de mí! – dice el joven, con enojo fingido.

-Tú te lo buscaste, Ziggy, nunca trates de cazar a la cazadora! Menos si tiene un lanzacohetes y una minigun! – sonríe triunfal la peliazul.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón. De todos modos, algún día te sorprenderé!- responde.

-No lo dudo, amigo. En fin… Puedo saber el motivo de tu agradable visita hacia nosotros?

Ziggs trata de hacer memoria, para que había ido a verla?

-Eh… Ah! Ya recordé! He creado un nuevo diseño para tus masca fuegos, me gustaría que lo vieses, así me das tu opinión al respecto.

-Nuevo diseño? Por supuesto! Sabes que amo ver cosas explosivas! Más si se trata de algo que se basa en mí! – dice, con falsa soberbia, la Bala Perdida.

Y así ambos se dirigen al taller de Ziggs. Un lugar repleto de fórmulas y planos de algo que ella simplemente no podía comprender. Posiblemente diseños de bombas o cosas que explotan? Era un misterio para Jinx. Y seguramente seguiría siendo un misterio, a pesar de todas las explicaciones que su amigo pudiese darle.

-He aquí, las masca fuegos-artificiales! – y señala, orgulloso de su invención, unas masca fuegos con forma de dragón. Eran bastante impresionantes, y el detalle de los dragones estaba muy bien hecho, simplemente eran hermosas.

Jinx guarda silencio por unos momentos, para luego mirarlo seriamente y decirle:

-AMO COMO SE VEN! Siempre me han gustado los fuegos artificiales! Como lo supiste?!- dice sorprendida y emocionada.

-Bueno, es bastante simple. Te gustan las luces brillantes, las explosiones, y lo violento. Que mejor que unas masca fuegos dragón que sueltan luces brillantes al explotar?

-Hahaha, tienes razón, Ziggs, amo como quedaron! Solo hay que esperar que la Liga apruebe el diseño y sigan con la idea! Tal vez podría tener un lindo skin del Deleite Lunar!

Ella vestida con ropas así? Se daba una idea de cómo podría llegar a verse. Muy bonita sin dudas, cualquier cosa le quedaría bien. No tenía un mega cuerpo en comparación con las demás campeonas, como Ahri o Sona, pero a él le gustaba así como era. Así de loca como era y siempre sería.

-Esperemos que Riot oiga tus palabras, Jinxy. – dice, mientras se sumerge en sus pensamientos.

Una brillante luz de color azul lo saco de sus locas ideas, estaba siendo invocado.

-Bueno, al parecer tendremos que dejar la charla para más tarde. Te veo luego linda!- dice Ziggs, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de partir.

-Adios Ziggs! Suerte en la batalla! Haz volar todo!- suelta una risita y saluda con su mano a su amigo. El mismo al que de casualidad encontró en una batalla, y de quien no pudo separarse más, alguien que era capaz de hacer explosiones de una gran magnitud, tal como ella lo hacía. Definitivamente eso era algo de admirar.

Jinx corre a toda velocidad a la sala de espectadores, para ver la partida en la que estaría su amigo. Una partida que posiblemente indicaría un antes y un después en su alocada mente.


	2. Aire De Batalla En la Liga!

Habia llegado, el aire de batalla rodeaba a los campeones que estaban en la Grieta del Invocador. Ziggs veía atento a los que serian sus aliados en esta partida. Sona y Tristana en bot, Zac de jungla y Cho'Gath como top. Sus enemigos en esta partida serian Thresh y Miss Fortune en bot, Heimerdinger en mid, Warwick de jungla y Riven como top. Luego de hacer la compra de objetos iniciales, cada campeón procedio a ir a su respectiva línea. Al cabo de unos minutos, los súbditos aparecieron, y todos comenzaron a farmear. La línea de mid era demasiado fácil. Ziggs podía tirar sus Bombas Rebotantes (Q) desde una distancia prudente, y usar Mecha Corta(pasiva) en el inventor cada vez que podía. Eso hacia que Heimer no pudiese estar a gusto en su línea, perdiendo una cantidad de vida considerable por cada bomba, y siendo forzado a jugar bajo torre. Aunque, ni siquiera bajo la torre estaría seguro del Experto en Hexplosivos.

De repente, la voz del anunciador resuena en toda la Grieta.

-PRIMERA SANGRE!

En un intento de gank a Riven, quien estaba muy presionada por el Terror del Vacio, Warwick se lanzo contra la bestia y comenzó a atacarlo, lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que además del estado en el que se encontraba Riven, los Clavos Vorpalinos (E) de Choggy lo dañaban mas de lo que Warwick podía curarse, además de que su porcentaje de vida era superior por solo unos pocos puntos, y ahora reducia con rapidez. Finalmente murió a manos de la bestia, quien se curo rápidamente, matando al grupo de súbditos que se aproximaba, y haciéndole algo de daño a la torre enemiga, para luego retirarse a base.

Jinx, atenta, desde la sala de espectadores, observaba con detenimiento la batalla que se libraba en la Grieta del Invocador. Ziggs parecía tener la línea ganada, hasta había conseguido matar a Heimerdinger una vez, mientras que Heimer la pasaba terrible. Pero algo llamo su atención, Warwick había ido a ayudar a la línea de bot, Tristana no tenia su máxima vida, por lo que podría morir fácilmente. Zac se encontraba ayudando a Cho'Gath, asi que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarla. Ziggs se dio cuenta de las intenciones del Cazador Sanguinario y bajo a socorrer a la Artillera Megling y a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. Sona defendió a capa y espada a su adc, pero eso no basto, y Miss Fortune asesino a la joven del Etwahl, quedando asi Tristana sola. Ziggs lanzo su Bomba Rebotante (Q) hacia la pirata, haciendo que retrocediera, pero Warwick iba detrás de el ahora. Facilmente escapó de Warwick y Thresh, quien se había sumado a la persecución, con su Carga Concentrada (W), saliendo disparado en dirección contraria a donde sus enemigos corrian. Ahora con Tristana y sus perseguidores en baja vida debido al desgaste que las habilidades de Ziggs les había dado a ambos, tratan de huir, pero el Experto en Hexplosivos utiliza sus Minas Hexplosivas (E) para ralentizarlos. Acto seguido, Tristana utiliza Salto Cohete (W) y asesina a Thresh al aterrizar, y sin mucha dificultad lanza su Tiro Destructor (R) en dirección a Warwick, quien muere, otorgando asi a la joven Artillera un..

-ASESINATO DOBLE!

Tristana agradece a Ziggs por su ayuda y se marcha a base, lanzando una sonrisa al chico, antes de desaparecer. Este, debido a la calida sonrisa de la Yordle, se sonroja un poco, y sube a su línea, en donde Heimer golpeaba su torre, aprovechando su ausencia.

La mirada expectante de la Bala Perdida se torna algo molesta, por como Tristana trato a Ziggs hace momentos. Sin embargo, sigue mirando la pantalla en la que se reflecta la partida.

Ziggs, con ayuda de Zac, logra matar al Venerable Inventor, con una gran facilidad, ni siquiera sus torretas pueden contra sus Hexplosivos, que son mucho más poderosos. Simultáneamente matan a los súbditos que allí estaban y destruyen la torreta de la mid lane, dañan la segunda torreta y ser marchan a base.

En top, Riven no la pasaba mejor, había dado muchas muertes al Terror del Vacío, quien ahora, conseguidas las 6 acumulaciones de Devorar (R) era una gigantesca bestia. Estando destruidas sus dos torretas de top al minuto 15, no podía hacer más que esperar ansiosamente el minuto 20, para ponerle fin con la rendición a esa horrible partida.

Con Tristana y Ziggs súper feed, y un Cho'Gath colosal, el equipo Rojo tenía miedo de salir de base. Ya iban por el minuto 18, solo 2 mas. Zac se había encargado de destruir las torretas restantes y solo quedaban las torretas internas, mientras que sus torretas estaban aun de pie.

-19.58, 19.59, 20.00! Es tiempo! Dice Miss Fortune.

Todos de acuerdo con la rendición, sus invocadores no se habían lucido esta vez, para nada.

El nexo del equipo Rojo se destruye, quedando en pedazos, otorgándole así la victoria al equipo Azul. Todos son transportados a la sala de final de partida, el equipo Azul se felicita por la excelente partida que tuvieron, los del Rojo simplemente se marchan de allí, enojados por la reciente derrota.

Jinx, luego de festejar corre a la sala, a felicitar a Ziggs. El joven se dirige hacia la puerta de salida, pero unos brazos que lo rodean hacen que se detenga. Era la Artillera Megling, quien abraza cariñosamente a Ziggs. Este empieza a sonrojarse.

-Buena partida Ziggs! Lo hiciste de maravilla! Deberíamos jugar una partida juntos alguna vez! Somos un gran equipo... he he..- sonríe la chica mientras que se separa de Ziggs, algo sonrojada.

-Tu también estuviste genial Trist! Haha si, tienes razón..- dice sonriéndole a Tristana, mientras que ella lo observa, aun sonriendo.

Luego de un momento de silencio, el decide despedirse y seguir camino. Ella también debia irse, ya que tenia otras cosas que hacer. Ambos se saludan, pero antes de que el se vaya, Tristana le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ziggs, quien queda rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas y procede a retirarse.

Al momento de abrir la puerta se sorprende al volver a ver a Carapescado.

-Aw, que romántico ha sido todo eso!

-Estuviste genial Trist! Dame muchos besitos! Muack muack! – Jinx imita a Ziggs, haciendo caras graciosas.

-Chistosa.. haha.- dice Ziggs, un poco ofendido.

-Cuando vas a pedirle matrimonio?- dice la peliazul

-No me casare con ella Jinx! Deja de decir esas cosas! – Ziggs responde, un poco sonrojado por el comentario de su amiga.

-Ay, como que no? Si son el uno para el otro! – y finge una cara triste.

-De verdad crees que este interesada en mi..? – dice Ziggs, ahora con un tono mas serio.

Esa pregunta molesto a Jinx, no sabia el por que, pero se sentía molesta, a ella no le importaba que a Tristana le gustase o no Ziggs! O si? Ah! No sabia ni que pensar.

-Por que no se lo preguntas? – dice con seriedad absoluta Jinx, la verdad se notaban rastros de enojo en su tono.

-Pasa algo, Jinxy? – dice un poco preocupado Ziggs, por el cambio de actitud repentina de la chica.

-No, nada. Debo ir a bañar a Carapescado. – argumenta la chica. – eh! Pero si me has bañad hace unas horas! – dice el lanzacohetes.

-Shhhh, silencio Carapestonto! – Jinx se enoja con su arma favorita.

-Jinx, puedo saber que es lo que sucede?- dice Ziggs, habiendo descubierto esa excusa.

-Nada! Me voy! Chau chau! – Y sale corriendo de la vista del Experto en Hexplosivo, para evitar preguntas.

Ziggs se queda quieto, que acaba de pasar? Algo le pasaba a su amiga. Justo después de que mencionara a Trist- eso! Tristana! Debía preguntárselo! Pero… como lo haría? Tendría que elegir un buen momento. Pero cuando hallar ese momento?

Jinx estaba en su habitación. Por qué reacciono así ante la pregunta de Ziggs?! Estaba enojada, enojada con Tristana por coquetear con su amigo, y enojada con Ziggs por haber caído en la trampa. Tal vez algo de descanso le haría bien. Así que puso un gorro de dormir a Carapescado, y se acostó junto a el, esperando que al despertar se sintiese mejor.


	3. Reconciliaciones!

Luego de un largo tiempo de sueño, al fin consiguió despertarse debido a los ruidos que en el lugar había. Jinx se desperezo y paso sus manos sobre sus ojos, para poder ver mejor. El reloj le indicaba las 12. Ah, justo a tiempo, había podido dormir y no llegaba tarde. Al menos no lo haría si se apuraba. Con agilidad salto de la cama y se puso su ''traje de batalla'' normal, acomodo sus trenzas, sujeto sus armas en los montones de cinturones que tenía, a Carapescado en su espalda y salió de su habitación.

De camino a la pizarra de actividades diarias, en donde a cada campeón se le informaba acerca de los encuentros y misiones que tendrían, recordó el confuso episodio de ayer, debía pedirle disculpas a su amigo por comportarse como se había comportado. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, no estaba segura de a que se debía esa actitud que había mostrado ante el Experto en Hexplosivos. Haya sido por lo que haya sido, le debía una explicación. Y rogar por que el yordle entendiera y perdonase.

Hush, muchas tareas el día de hoy, malditas semanas gratis..- Maldecía Jinx por lo bajo.

Se alertó de que alguien estaba a su lado, observándola atentamente. La observaba con una sonrisa, la cual ella no estaba segura de si se trataba de una máscara o su verdadera cara. Al ver que la chica se había percatado de su presencia (y.. como no hacerlo.. ) rápidamente saludo.

Buenos días señorita Jinx! – saluda el payaso.

Hola Shaco! Que te trae por aquí? Semana ocupada? – responde la chica a su amigo, de una manera clásica de ella.

Ah, no mucho. Por suerte son solo unos 3 encuentros este día, y el día que le sigue a ese, y el que le sigue a ese. – dice, sin perder la sonrisa, el Bufón Siniestro.

Oh, no tienes mucho que hacer, que envidia! Yo estaré ocupada hasta muy tarde, ya sabes, es la semana gratis en la que participo. Y no culpo a la gente por querer probarme, soy demasiado genial para que no lo hagan, jaja- Jinx dice, con un tono soberbio, que no podía hacer sin reír.

La gente me ama a mi querida, enfréntalo de una vez! – dice Carapescado.

Claro que no te quieren!, Yo soy la que te sabe manejar perfectamente, y sin mi, no eres mas que un arma inútil – replica la chica, con una sonrisa de victoria, al ver que Carapescado no logra responder, ella tenía razón.

Siguen las palabras entre los amigos, hasta que cada uno debe seguir con su rutina. Se despiden, y Jinx decide usar el poco tiempo libre para buscar a Ziggs. Posiblemente estaría en la sala de descanso, había visto en la pizarra que el yordle comenzaba el día con una partida de reclutamiento. Así que ella supuso que debía estar cansado, ya que esas partidas eran para darlo todo en el campo de batalla. Se dirigió hacia allá, a paso acelerado, y no se había equivocado, allí estaba, tirado en el sillón que estaba en la sala. Al parecer no había logrado dormir bien, y eso le pasaba factura ahora.

Relajándote tan temprano? – comenta la Bala Perdida, en un tono burlón, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chico.

Ha sido una partida muy dura… Pero hemos ganado, gracias a mí! – dice Ziggs, con un notable cansancio en la voz.

Gracias a ti? Agradece que no he visto la partida y no se la verdad… - un tono de malicia falsa se pinta en las palabras de Jinx, quien sonríe al decirlas.

Jajaja, tuve un buen score, y eso puedes verlo en los registros de partidas – Ziggs saca la lengua burlándose de la peli azul.

Está bien! Está bien! Te creo! – dice de mala manera Jinx.

Sabía que no podías dudar de mí! – Ziggs ríe, lo cual hace que en cara de Jinx aparezcan rastros de felicidad.

Como sea… - voltea su vista hacia la ventana, para ocultar el leve sonrojo que tiene en su cara, pero que era imposible no ver, debido a su palidez.

Que bien le hacía hablar con Ziggs! El sabía decir las palabras perfectas para sacarle una sonrisa, por algo eran mejores amigos. Sería una pena tener una pelea y- pelea? No se había disculpado! Lo olvido por completo. Era culpa del joven, la hizo estar muy a gusto como para pensar en disculpas.

ZIGGS! PARA DE HABLAR! OLVIDARE POR QUE VINE! – grita repentinamente la peli azul, haciendo que el yordle salte del susto por el acto repentino de JInx.

Está bien.. – dice mientras se recompone del susto – que querías decirme?

Perdón por haber actuado raro ayer! – dice sin pausar sus palabras la Bala Perdida.

Ziggs se queda pensativo, ayer? Oh, sí, lo recordaba. Recuerda haberse sentido un poco triste por haber ofendido a su amiga con lo que sea que le haya dicho. Recuerda que esa charla confundió más su mente. Recuerda el cambio de actitud repentino de Jinx. Que significaría? Por qué lo habría hecho?

No te disculpes Jinxy – sonríe Ziggs, y toma con delicadeza una de las manos de la chica. Jinx se sorprende ante tal acto y se aleja un poco, sin hacer que el Yordle suelte su mano. Le gustaba esa sensación, por qué habría de detenerla?

Perdóname a mí por haberte ofendido – Ziggs, con completa seriedad, añade estas palabras.

A estas alturas, la mente de Jinx estaba en blanco. Vamos Jinx! Responde! No tengas la mente en blanco! La chica vuelve en si.

No hay problema, Ziggs – dice sonriendo Jinx.

Jinx debe partir a la sala de invocación. Así que luego de un silencio incómodo y una despedida, cada cual a sus tareas. La joven, quien luego de correr como si tuviese tres pasivas activas llega a la sala de invocación, ve a los que serán sus aliados. Ahri, Cho'Gath, Shaco y Thresh. No es un mal equipo, eso ni lo dudaba. Quien estaría en el enemigo?

Ziggs también debía presentarse en la sala de invocación, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Entró, y vió a sus compañeros de equipo, Soraka, Rumble y Rek'Sai.

Y donde estaba el AD carry? De pronto, Ziggs escucha que las puertas de la sala se abren de golpe y siente unos brazos que rodean su cuello.

Ziggy! Seremos equipo otra veeez! – dice con un tono lleno de felicidad la Artillera Megling.

Ziggs estaba al tanto de que Tristana había recibido una actualización visual, si antes era muy hermosa, ahora lo era mucho más. Con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas saluda a quien sería la responsable del daño en la línea inferior. Compartirían equipo otra vez! Acaso era el destino el responsable de todo esto? O solo era una simple casualidad? No lo sabía, ni le importaba mucho el cómo habían terminado en el mismo equipo, solo le importaba saber que estarían juntos. Bueno… cada uno en su línea, pero en el mismo equipo!

Son teletransportados a la Grieta del Invocador. En la gran pantalla que anunciaba como iba el juego a medida que pasaba el tiempo se podían observar quienes serían sus rivales en esta batalla. Bueno, le tocaba contra Ahri, debía ser cuidadoso, o la Kumiho podría encantarlo y deshacerse de el con su practico combo.

Mira contra quien me toca, Ziggs! Sera una línea fácil! – dice con un tono de burla.

Ziggs se queda quieto por un momento al leer ''Jinx'' en el lugar donde el nombre de los adversarios de la línea inferior se anunciaban.

**Holiiiis! Bueno, primer fic, primera nota de autor. Jajaja.. ja.. *nervios***

**Perdón el atraso en el tercer capítulo! Estuve muuuuuucho tiempo con la mente en blanco! Hasta que el día de hoy me despierto, el sol brillando, y digo.. ''Buen día para escribir el capítulo 3…'' Y nació este capítulo. Es cortito, pero hasta ahí llego mi mente :c Prometo esforzarme más para futuros capítulos uwu **

**Quiero dar gracias a ichimaruuu y a Fabian Villegas 3 por sus reviews, que me animan a seguir adelante con la historia! Los quiero! 3**

**En fin, eso es todo! Hasta el próximo capítulo de Hexplosivamente Juntos! Timmy y yo los queremos! **


	4. Celos y La Fiesta de Mascaras!

Jinx soltó una risita al ver que se enfrentaría con la enana de orejas de gato.

-Vamos Huesos, será una línea fácil, haha! – dice con malicia la joven.

-No la decepcionare, señorita. – dice con profunda seriedad el Carcelero Implacable.

-Confio en que no.. – Jinx le sonríe a Thresh, acto seguido va a toda velocidad hacia su lane correspondiente, cantando canciones bobas con Carapescado. Thresh solo suelta un suspiro y la sigue, luego de haber comprado lo correspondiente.

-Ah, Ahri – con un tono de irritación Ziggs suelta al aire su comentario.

-Por qué ese suspiro? Tienes suerte de enfrentarte a la campeona más hermosa de la Liga! – dice con un notable rubor la Amenaza Mecanica. – aunque no creo que sea la más hermosa para mis ojos.. – dice con un aire romántico, mirando a Tristana. Al ver este gesto el yordle no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Por qué se fijaba en ella? Sabía que a Tristana no le interesaban los tipos como el! Demonios, de vuelta a la Grieta Ziggs!

Con paso acelerado se dirigió a la mid lane. Esperando a que los súbditos llegaran, para poder comenzar. Y sin darse cuenta, los súbditos ya estaban peleando con los enemigos.

Balas por aquí, cañonazos por allá, la bot lane era todo un campo de guerra. Ambas se concentraron en el farm los primeros minutos pero luego Jinx uso a Chispas para darle una descarga de energía a la yordle, quien se mareo por unos segundos debido al sorpresivo ataque. La Artillera no iba a dejar las cosas así, uso su Carga Explosiva en la Bala Perdida y consiguió cargarla por la mitad. Estaba declarada la guerra. Apenas fue nivel 6 Jinx se tiró contra Soraka y Tristana, echando en el suelo a sus Mascafuegos, que atraparon a Soraka. Tristana trato de ayudarla pero fue herida de gravedad y decidió ir tras su torre. Con ayuda de Thresh, JInx se llevó la primera sangre, la Hija de las Estrellas, pero ella quería a la yordle, así que haciendo un gesto con su mano, como si apuntase, puso a Carapescado sobre su hombro.

-Adiós! – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja disparo un gran Cohete que iba a toda velocidad hacia la Artillera. Ella abrió los ojos, asustada, al ver a ese gran cohete que se aproximaba, trato de dar un Salto Cohete, pero su cañón se le resbalo de las manos del nerviosismo.

-ASESINATO DOBLE! – Jinx ríe sonoramente mientras decide volver a base.

-Tsch, demonios! Ahora la desquiciada esa va a sacarnos ventaja! – con un notable enojo, Tristana le reclama a Soraka.

-L-Lo lamento Tristana, la verdad, no me fue muy bien desde mi nuevo rework de habilidades.. hehe… - dice con una sonrisa nerviosa la mujer.

-No fue tu culpa Sora, hiciste lo que pudiste, y vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras! – dice, ya más calmada Tristana.

Y juntas se dirigen a la bot lane. No iban a permitir que un simple error les arruine la partida. Nunca rendirse!

En la mid lane, todo iba bien, para Ahri, Ziggs se encontraba muy distraído. La Kumiho sabía bien como aprovechar esa situación.

-Veo que tienes un debate mental ahora mismo, por qué no lo dejas para otro momento cariño? – le dice con un tono seductor a Ziggs. Quien al parecer no se percata de las palabras de Ahri.

Ella irritada, usa Hechizar en el Experto Hexplosivo, quien, cautivado repentinamente por su belleza avanza lentamente e inofensivamente hacia la zorra. Ella, con una sonrisa, le atina con todo su combo y lo deja casi sin vida. Ziggs, reacciona y trata de huir, pero una gran bola de fuego se dirige hacia el. Ignición.

Ahri hace una especie de baile de victoria, chasquea los dedos y coloca su mano en su oreja para oír mejor.

-HAS MATADO A UN ENEMIGO! – el narrador dice para Ahri. Ella feliz por haber conseguido un asesinato vuelve a base.

A todo esto, a Rumble no le iba bien del todo. Cho'Gath había matado a Rek'Sai, la jungla de Rumble, y había tomado ventaja. Por más que le doliera matar a esa bella mujer, Cho debía hacerlo, ya que en esa partida, su amada era su enemiga.

-Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación, mi Rek'Sai.. – dijo preocupado el Terror del Vacío a la Amenaza Subterránea. Esta solo soltó un gruñido de molestia, indicando que no quería nada con Cho. Según el gran traductor universal de campeones de extraños idiomas de la Liga (creado por Rito), a Rek'Sai le molestaba la actitud de los campeones de Vacío para con ella. Eran todos muy extraños y desagradables para su gusto. En especial el ''ojo flotante'', ese ojo la ponía nerviosa, además, como demonios hablaba?! No tenía una boca. Qué clase de brujería era esa?!

El juego avanzo bien para el equipo azul, el equipo de Jinx, o como decía su arma, ''el gran y poderoso equipo del peligroso y guapo Carapescado''.

A pesar de sus intentos por recuperar la lane, Tristana y Soraka la perdieron rápidamente, y dejaron intacta la torre de la peliazul y del fantasma aterrador. A ella le había caído bien, no era tan aterrador y extraño como pensaba!

Todos los ganks de Shaco habían sido un éxito, y es que todos tenían la desgracia de apuntar hacia su clon en vez de al Bufón genuino.

El score de Rek'Sai no era algo digno de la reina de los Xer'Sai, y es que no muchos podían comprender su kit de habilidades. Así que gracias a eso, Cho'Gath era un rascacielos y Jinx era una loca que con solo dos cañonazos te liquidaba. A pesar de haber resistido mucho, eso no fue suficiente y el equipo azul consiguió una victoria aplastante.

-Ganamos equipo! Lo ven? Yo tenía razón! Íbamos a ganar! Hahaha! Ahora denle las gracias a su líder! – Carapescado ríe como una reina maligna. Jinx lo golpea riendo por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo y mejor arma.

Tristana se aproxima a Jinx, y con una falsa sonrisa le dice – Buena partida allí, Jinx! Disfrute jugar contigo! Espero que alguna vez podamos jugar juntas! – dice con una inocente sonrisa la yordle.

-No necesitas usar esa mascara conmigo – dice seria Jinx. Y le dedica una sonrisa boba, imitando a Tristana.

''Tsch, si serás maldita..'' piensa mientras trata de contenerse la Artillera Megling.

-Solo fue un comentario amable! Pero puedo ser más ruda si lo amable no te agrada.. – dice con una sonrisa de enojo Trist.

-Ja! Quisiera verlo, enana – se burla Jinx mientras sus miradas chocan con violencia.

Los chicos veían la pelea visual entre Jinx y Trist. Confundidos, cada uno decide lentamente irse a su habitación. Ziggs, notablemente irritado decide irse. Tristana, al darse cuenta de eso, deja a Jinx sola y lo sigue.

-Y ahí va el perrito faldero siguiendo a su dueño! No te parece molesto? – dice Carapescado, quien escucho la discusión entre las chicas. Jinx, quien tenía una mirada molesta en su cara solo asiente y aprieta los dientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Tristana alcanza a Ziggs, quien se sorprende por verla ahí, al parecer no se había percatado de Trist en todo el camino.

-Uh, hola T-Trist.. – dice el chico antes de entrar a su habitación.

-Hola Ziggy! Perdón por no despedirme en la sala, estaba teniendo una animada conversación con mi amiga JInx.. haha.. – dice sarcástica.

-No te preocupes por eso, y que vienes a hacer aquí? – curioso por la actitud de Tristana la interroga. Ella, un poco nerviosa, le extiende una hoja a Ziggs.

''Fiesta de Mascaras''? Había oído de esa fiesta, un segundo, era eso una invitación?!

-Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme como pareja a este baile..- dice ruborizada la joven.

Ella lo estaba invitando! Ah! No podía negarse! Era lo que el mas quería!

-Eh, si, por supuesto Trist! – Ziggs le sonríe, tratando lo mejor que puede de ocultar su emoción.

-Bien! Gracias! Mañana veremos mejor como organizarnos! – dice animada Tristana.

-Okay! Nos vemos Trist! – saluda Ziggs, con una gran sonrisa.

Viendo a Tristana alejarse, lentamente cierra la puerta de su habitación y recuesta su espalda sobre la puerta, que feliz era.

Jinx se encontraba recostada en su cama, cansada por la batalla. Los invocadores habían anunciado que se habían suspendido todas batallas en la Liga debido a un error que había sido causado por unos raros portales que habían salido al azar en los mapas disponibles. Asi que podría descansar todo lo que quisiese, hasta que escucha un tintineo proveniente de afuera de su habitación, y una carta pasa por debajo de la puerta. Ella la abre, un poco curiosa de que podría tener esa carta. Era una invitación, a la Fiesta de Mascaras. Hmm, parecía divertido, y no tendría que lidiar con Carapescado y sus ronquidos por una noche. Pero en la invitación no aparecía el nombre de la persona que la había invitado. Ella pensó que sería como un juego de detectives. No de la manera en la que jugaba con Vi y Cait, sino de una manera menos hostil, y aunque prefería la manera tradicional, quería probar este juego que el extraño que la había invitado le había propuesto. Leyendo más de la carta, ahí decía que debía ir con un vestido elegante y colorido, y tenía que usar una máscara. Que podría usar? Bueno, ahora su máxima prioridad era dormir, así que de un salto va a su cama, dejando la carta en la mesa, y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse poco a poco.


	5. La Fiesta Llega!

Al parecer era demasiado temprano, algo así como las 4 am. Jinx había estado dando vueltas en la cama, no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Quería saber quién había sido la persona que había mandado esa invitación. Habría sido Ziggs? No lo creía, posiblemente la enana de orejas de gato lo habría invitado antes. Tsch, seguro estarían bailando muy cerca el uno del otro y seria todo muy extraño. Debería ir? No estaba muy segura. Aunque la curiosidad la estaba matando. Quien seria de todos los seres de la Liga el responsable de la gran invitación?! Ella solo puso su mano en su cabeza, e hizo un gesto de negación. Iba a ser difícil encontrarlo sin pistas. Pero la fiesta era esa misma noche, que podría hacer? No estaba preparada para eso. Bueno… Tal vez Manototas podría proporcionarle algo útil. O quizás la señorita Sombrerotes. Ella tenía una apariencia más formal, posiblemente sea de las dos la que tenga más conocimiento sobre el tema. En fin, todo lo que tendría que pensar, lo pensaría en la mañana. Ahora no era momento para pensar en otra cosa que no sea dormir. Así que cerró los ojos y comenzó a bostezar.

La Vigilante de Piltover da un gran bostezo al levantarse, para atender la puerta. Alguien había golpeado. No había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando algo pesado cae sobre ella, dejándola en el suelo. Al abrir los ojos grande es su sorpresa al ver unos ojos, que solo un desquiciado podría llevar, la observaban con atención, acompañados de una inocente sonrisa y una metálica cara con un gesto agresivo.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES IRRUMPIENDO EN HABITACIONES AJENAS?! – grita Vi, furiosa por esa repentina visita.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Manototas… - dice Jinx en susurros. Quería completa discreción en cuanto al asunto.

-Mi ayuda? Tsch, debes estar desesperada para pedirme ayuda. – dice Vi y suspira.

-Como sea, escuchaste acerca de la Fiesta de Mascaras de esta noche? – Jinx baja su tono de voz al decir las últimas palabras.

-Alguien te ha invitado? Que sorpresa! Y quien ha sido el afortunado? – Vi con algo de emoción le pregunta a la joven.

-No lo sé… Eso es lo peor! No hay ningún nombre en la invitación! Además del mío! – dice Jinx, exasperada.

-Oh, asi que alguien tiene un admirador secreto… - con una sonrisa pícara, Vi mira a Jinx. A ella parece molestarle este gesto. Entonces Vi muestra una sonrisa, esta vez de satisfacción por haber molestado a la peliazul.

Luego de hablar por unos minutos. Vi decide ayudarla a prepararse para la fiesta. Deberían conseguir una máscara y un lindo vestido para combinarla. Así que por unas horas salieron de la Liga y se dirigieron a Piltover. Jinx se sentía un poco incomoda ahí, estando sin causar caos en la Ciudad del Progreso. Era raro. Pero las autoridades no la molestarían si iba acompañada de Vi.

Esas fueron las horas más aburridas tanto para Jinx como para Vi. Pero todas esas horas dieron frutos. La Bala Perdida termino con un hermoso vestido y una hermosa mascara aprobados por Carapescado, quien tenía buenos gustos en cuanto a la moda. Eran ya de por sí muy lindas, pero Jinx insistía en darle su ''toque'' a las prendas, ya que no sentía que atrapaban su personalidad del todo.

Vi había mencionado salir con un noxiano, estaba segura de que se trataba de Draven, ya que últimamente los había visto muy amistosos. Y es que hacían una linda pareja. Jinx no podía evitar reír al imaginar a Draven siendo levantado por Vi en el día de su futura boda. Y había mencionado que su compañera, la Sheriff de Piltover, había sido invitada por Jayce. Ella se sentía orgullosa de que haya decidido dar el paso de invitarla. Pero quien la había invitado a ella?

Ziggs se sentía raro, esa noche iría a una cita con Tristana, una yordle muy bonita y a la cual él se sentía atraído. Pero por que no estaba híper feliz? Que era lo que pasaba con él? Pensó que al obtener esa preciada cita podría ser el chico más feliz de Runaterra. Pero no era así! Que era lo que le pasaba a su mente? De repente, la Bala Perdida paso por su mente. Ella iría? La vería con un hermoso vestido? Bailarían hasta cansarse? Ah, por qué pensaba así de su amiga?!

Eran las 10 de la noche. Gran mayoría de los campeones había decidido ir junto con sus parejas. Jinx estaba muy nerviosa y trataba de tranquilizarse y seguir las útiles recomendaciones de Carapescado. No debía entrar en pánico, debía tratar de sonar amable, tendría que ser femenina al menos solo esa noche, y debía llevar una bandeja de camarones para Carap- alto, eso no le ayudaría! Trato de estar tranquila lo mas que pudo, encontraría a la persona que la invito? O se habría dado a la fuga? Era el momento de averiguarlo!

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y los campeones vieron pasar a una nueva participante de la gran fiesta. Una joven peliazul con el pelo recogido entraba al lugar. Lucía un vestido corto color blanco, con un cinturón dorado, que tenía en el centro una gema de color fucsia. Unos zapatos del mismo color con taco aguja. y una máscara blanca con plumas rosa y cintas celeste. No recordaban haberla visto nunca. Quién sería? Sona? No era posible, Sona ya se encontraba en la fiesta, acompañada por Lee Sin! Ademas, ella no tenia dos grandes… ojos! Vi suelta una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el buen trabajo que hizo con ella. La mirada de Ziggs de repente se vio hipnotizada por la joven. Era como una especie de ángel, si así la podía llamar. De repente, ella lo vio. Y sus miradas hicieron una extraña conexión. Tristana, quien se había percatado de eso, lo sujeto de la mano y le pidió bailar, y así se rompió la conexión que no había durado más de 10 segundos, pero que para ambos, había resultado mucho tiempo.

Ella baja hacia el salón, y un joven con una extraña mascara le pide bailar. Ella, acepta, y así comienzan a moverse por la pista.

-Y… Fuiste el responsable de la invitación? – el joven, sin mostrar expresiones debido a la máscara, asiente.

-Veo que la recibiste, me encanta que hayas venido. Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte. – dice y sonríe a Jinx, quien se sonroja.

-Oh… es que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién eras! Hahaha – ríe nerviosa Jinx. – Y todavía no lo se! Podrías por favor decirme quién eres? – con un leve rastro de súplica en su mirada pide Jinx al chico.

-Cuál sería la gracia de una fiesta de máscaras si sabes quién soy? – ríe alegre.

-P-pero necesito saber! La curiosidad me mata! – dice con un poco de enojo la joven.

-Veo que de verdad quieres saber quién soy – le sonríe el chico a Jinx – Esta bien, te diré, pero ven conmigo.

Jinx sigue al extraño hacia el balcón del lugar, allí no había nadie. Así que podría revelárselo sin problemas.

-Y bien? – Jinx se cruza de brazos, impaciente.

-Tranquila, me sacare la máscara – dice el joven.

Jinx se sonroja mucho, cosa que debido a su palidez se nota demasiado. El rostro de un apuesto joven se ocultaba detrás de la máscara. Un hermoso pelo de color azabache, todo despeinado, pero que le daba una apariencia de lo más linda. Sus ojos, ambos eran como grandes zafiros mirándola, y una sonrisa, que si bien era una sonrisa un poco extraña, tal y como la gente calificaba a la sonrisa de Jinx, lo hacía ver como alguien muy amable, y no como alguien siniestro. Simplemente estaba sorprendida de ver a alguien tan lindo y de no saber su existencia en la Liga.

-Qué tal? Como me veo? – dice el chico, ante la falta de respuesta de Jinx.

-Estas muy lindo… - dice con las mejillas color rojizo. – Pero eso no responde mi pregunta! Sigo sin saber quién eres!

-No lo sabes? – dice el joven, extrañado por su respuesta. – Somos amigos hace tanto… Jugamos una partida juntos ayer y ya te olvidaste de mí? – dice el chico y finge falsa tristeza. Jinx trata de consolarlo y se queda pensativa. Ella había jugado su última partida con él? Hmmm… Shaco había jugado con ella. Pero… era realmente Shaco ese apuesto joven?

-Shaco? – dice, tratando de adivinar la peliazul.

-Bingo! – ríe Shaco, quien la mira sonriendo.

-Pero… QUE?! – dice completamente sorprendida Jinx.

JAMAS HABIA ESPERADO QUE ESE BUFON FUERA TAN ATRACTIVO! Creo que no esperaba que ese Bufón siquiera tuviera una cara humana detrás de esa mascara. La verdad que estaba sorprendida. Y se sentía rara, uno de sus queridos amigos era alguien muy guapo, y esa misma noche, después de un año de amistad, se había enterado como se veía sin su máscara. Se sentía algo enojada, pero a la vez sentía como su corazón se aceleraba de solo verlo. Eso era genuinamente lo que la gente llamaba amor? Le gustaba esa calidez.

-En fin, que te parece si seguimos con nuestro baile, peliazul? – dice sonriente Shaco, mientras reacomoda su máscara.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto! – dicho esto, Shaco toma la mano de Jinx con cuidado y la guía hacia la pista de baile, donde todos estaban bailando una canción algo calmada. Jinx decidió mirar a su entorno, dado que no quería mirarlo demasiado, o volvería a sentirse avergonzada. Había muchos campeones que ella conocía y otros con los que no socializaba, pero que siendo colegas campeones debía conocer. A lo lejos veía a Soraka, abrazada de Varus, quienes bailaban mientras se sonreían. Mas a la derecha, se encontraban Jayce y Cait, tomando un trago, y hacia la izquierda se podía ver a Draven y a Vi bailando algo acelerados en comparación a la canción que tocaba el encargado de la música. Pero no todos bailaban, Nidalee charlaba alegremente con Rengar, quien trataba de disimular su sonrisa al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la Cazadora Bestial. Hasta que diviso, cerca de Lulu y Veigar, a Tristana y a Ziggs, quienes bailaban al compás de la melodía. Ambos tomados de la mano, Tristana sonreía y llevaba una distancia no muy prudente del rostro de Ziggs, pero parecía que el alma de Ziggs no estaba ahí, su vista perdida en la multitud, mientras trataba de esbozar lo que parecía una sonrisa ''agradable''.

Shaco, al notar que su cita miraba al Experto en Hexplosivos, la sujeto amablemente de sus caderas, y la acerco para decirle a l oído:

-Deberías disfrutar esta noche, Jinxy… No estés tensa – Jinx se percata de lo que dice Shaco, y se sonroja, no quería que se diera cuenta.

-Está bien, la disfrutaremos juntos! – sonríe Jinx, el rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver tierna. De verdad que esa joven era muy linda. Shaco agradece tener puesta una máscara, le resultaría muy incómodo que Jinx lo viese ruborizado.

La noche pasaba con lentitud. Jinx decide ir al baño, para arreglarse y lo demás. Shaco la esperaría en la barra de tragos. Al entrar, se ve en el espejo, su peinado no lucia como al comienzo de la noche. Lo arreglo lo más que pudo y luego de respirar profundamente, sale del baño. Pero se choca con alguien.

-Disculpa! No vi que - Jinx deja de hablar al ver a quien había chocado. Ziggs había dejado de bailar con Tristana, en que momento?

-Hola Jinx! Te ves muy bonita esta noche! – dice Ziggs, con su característica sonrisa. Jinx trata de desviar la vista. Su comentario la sonrojo.

-Pues tú también Ziggs, estas bastante guapo, haha – ríe y lleva su mano a su cabeza, un poco avergonzada.

Charlan un poco de cosas sin sentido y deciden separarse para seguir con su noche. Jinx escucha su nombre detrás de ella.

-Jinx, me permites preguntarte algo? – dice algo nervioso Ziggs. Quien al parecer le había transmitido los nervios a Jinx.

-Si, puedes, adelante! – dice, esperando la pregunta.

Ziggs duda por un segundo, pero finalmente le pregunta.

-Bailarías esta pieza conmigo? – dice con un rubor notable en sus mejillas. Sus orejas inclinadas hacia abajo.

Ella se sorprende un poco por esto. Que le respondería?! Piensa rápido Jinx! Que haría Carapescado en una situación como esta?!

-Em… Yo… - la respuesta de Jinx se ve interrumpida por alguien, que al parecer no se siente contento de verla hablar con el yordle. Jinx voltea a ver. Sip, justo lo que pensaba.

**Holis! AuraLux presente! Presentando el 5to capítulo de Hexplosivamente Juntos. **

**Fue un poco difícil hacer este capítulo, pero quedo bien según lo que yo creo (¿) **

**Ahora, respondiendo a la pregunta de RubyLRed, aclaro que en la historia Ziggs es desde el principio un gijinka, al igual que los demás yordles, pero no es aplicable para las criaturas del vacío. Sorry Cho'Gath: c **

**En fin, esto es todo por ahora! Espero que les guste este capítulo! Y si no es lo que esperaban, déjenme una review, tratare de mejorar y todo eso! **

**Timmy y yo nos despedimos! AuraLux fuera! **


	6. Amor y Corazones Rotos!

-Jinx, tardaste bastante, y ya veo por qué…- Shaco dice esto último en un tono casi inaudible.

-Uh, es que Ziggs y yo conversamos acerca de… Bombas! Si! Muchas bombas y explosiones! Fue muy interesante! Hahaha! – dice Jinx con un notable nerviosismo en cada palabra. Y dicho eso, rodea a Ziggs con su brazo, como si se tratase de amigos de toda la vida.

Ziggs trata de desviar la mirada para no mirar a Shaco, de cierta forma, ese tipo con la extraña mascara sonriente le transmitía incomodidad.

Ante los ojos del Bufón, toda esa situación era muy obvia. Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente si de la Bala Perdida se trataba. Él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, y podía notar en su mirada que ella también empezaba a sentirse así por él.

-Acaso no estaba la señorita Tristana contigo, Ziggs? – dice con un tono serio Shaco. Ziggs nota las intenciones de su pregunta. Se apresura a responder.

-Oh! Si, estaba con ella, pero se ha ido, y me quede aquí, esperando coincidir con Jinx para hablar de nuestras explosiones.- Jinx mira a Ziggs con ojos de confusión, pero Shaco capta totalmente el mensaje, y no le agrada ver que un Yordle le desafié a el, al Gran Shaco!

-Bueno, ya han hablado suficiente, creo yo? Ha sido invitada por mí, no deberías coquetear con parejas de otras personas. – Ziggs hace una notable cara de irritación ante esta oración. Quien se creía que era?!

Jinx en el medio, no sabía si intervenir, o dejar que el paso del tiempo apacigüe las aguas. Por qué precisamente esta noche Ziggs tenía que actuar de esa forma?! Santo Chispas, primera Fiesta de la Liga a la que asistía y tendría un recuerdo no grato de esa noche. Pero como escuchando sus pensamientos, Shaco hace una seña de silencio al más joven.

-Me alegra que hayas disfrutado la charla con nuestro querido Yordle, en fin, retomamos nuestros lugares? – dice amablemente, mientras extiende su mano hacia el frente a modo de invitación.

Jinx evita sonrojarse al ver tal acto, pero es algo inevitable. Como si fuera hipnotismo lo que Shaco hacía con sus ojos, Jinx se acercaba hacia él, tomando su mano y, entonces, aceptando su invitación. Se sentía muy feliz y muy segura estando al lado de Shaco, a pesar de todos los rumores que circulaban por la Liga acerca de su proveniencia. No creía que fuese más que un título, cuando él quería, podía ser la persona más agradable del mundo, y no exactamente en lo que a risa se refiere. Era además muy lindo, no podía creer que no lo haya reconocido al inicio de la Fiesta.

Ziggs, del otro lado, ocultaba lo mejor que podía la pura insatisfacción que sentía. Tenía un rival, y había ganado esta Batalla, pero la Guerra no se daba por terminada.

Jinx se movía como si fuese controlada por la música (Sona había tomado el lugar del Dj, ya que por casualidades de la vida, el barril de Gragas empezó a saltar cual pelota entre la multitud y fue a parar encima del pobre invocador a cargo de la música. Trabajar en la Liga no era un trabajo para cualquiera). Shaco la veía feliz, y le encantaba ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de la joven. Sentía que así debía permanecer, y que una mujer tan linda no merecía tener en su rostro ni un mínimo rastro de tristeza. La sujeto de sus caderas y lentamente y al compás de la canción fue recortando las distancias entre ellos, entre sus rostros. Jinx se percató de ese movimiento, pero no quería que dejara de hacerlo, al contrario, quería más. Unos raros sentimientos en ella despertaban e intensificaban por cada paso, por cada segundo de la interminable canción. La volvía loca, ese apuesto Bufón la llevaba a los extremos de la locura. Shaco levanta su máscara, para así permitirle a Jinx ver su cara. Jinx no hizo más que prenderse de un rojo vivo al verlo, con esos hermosos ojos, que se clavaban en los suyos, creando lazos impensables.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho.. – susurra Shaco al oído de la joven. Quien se estremece por el acto del Bufón.

-Tienes una gran oportunidad ahora, deberías aprovecharla – con una voz débil dice Jinx, como si estuviese a punto de colapsar en la pista.

-Jinx, Bala Perdida, desde el momento en que llegaste a la Liga, cautivaste mi mirada, tu lindo aspecto de psicópata, tus armas tan amigables, tu sonrisa y tu personalidad eran cosas que no paraban de volar en mi cabeza. No podía dejar de pensarte. No creí poder ver a la joven de mis sueños en la realidad. Eras para mí la más bella de la Liga, y así será para siempre. Jinx, estoy enamorado de ti. – La distancia que separaba los labios de ella y de el en ese instante se hizo nula. Los labios de Shaco buscaron a los de la joven, uniéndose así en un beso, la máscara de él cubriendo su lado izquierdo. Jinx no podía reaccionar.

Si una simple mirada del Bufón podía hacerla sonrojar furiosamente, ese acto la hizo sentir en las nubes, su alma la había abandonado por instantes para poder acariciar las estrellas, y hacerlas estallar una por una, el cielo tenia miles de millones, unas 10 menos no matarían a nadie.

Al acabar con el contacto, Jinx no hizo más que mirar con una sonrisa a Shaco. Ese Shaco que le había robado el corazón, tal como solía hacer con muchos buffs enemigos en numerosas partidas. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello en un abrazo y le sonreía mientras bailaban. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Alguien había contemplado toda esa escena, su corazón quebrado en mil pedazos, ni siquiera había contraatacado y la Guerra la ganaría el enemigo? Así terminarían las cosas? Tanto lo odiaba el destino? Sus orejas completamente bajas y su máscara cubriendo sus ojos que en ese momento demostraban una tristeza profunda, lagrimas saliendo de ellos. Se sentía con rabia, ahora entendía el por qué de la actitud de Jinx para con él. Ella se sentía atraída por el! Y el no hizo más que seguir a la chica incorrecta. Ahora posiblemente era demasiado tarde. Quería que esa noche terminase, de una vez por todas. Lo estaba pasando fatal. Salió de la Fiesta sin avisar, y fue al Lago, ese lugar era el más bonito de todos. Un lugar calmado, en donde se podía pensar con claridad. Recordaba que Lulu le había enseñado ese lugar, era una buena amiga. Se tumbó en el césped de la orilla. Mirando al cielo, las estrellas, que en esa noche parecían desaparecer. Su mente estaba totalmente nublada. Por qué había sido tan tonto..? Sus lágrimas sin detenerse, y el ambiente calmado del lugar, hicieron que Ziggs se quedase dormido.

Una criatura extraña que brillaba en un intenso rosa movía la cabeza de Ziggs, provocando que este diera un manotazo para espantar a lo que sea que perturbe su sueño. Escucho un fuerte pitido como una queja que provenía de la extraña criatura, que se estrellaba contra un árbol. Y acto seguido, un chillido femenino que provenía de más lejos Eso provoco que se despertara por completo.

-Pix! – gritó con preocupación Lulu, quien se aproximaba a su compañero, Pix, quien había terminado en esas condiciones debido al brusco manotazo de Ziggs

-Lo lamento Lulu! Y especialmente a ti Pix, perdóname por eso, no sabía que eras tú! – dice Ziggs, totalmente despabilado, tratando de ayudar a Pix. Este reacciona violentamente y se refugia tras el sombrero del Hada Hechicera.

-Disculpa a mi compañero Ziggs, se pone de mal humor muy fácilmente! –con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lulu le pide disculpas a su colega y su amigo, mientras sigue su caminata.

Percatándose de la situación, voltea rápidamente y saluda casi gritando a Ziggs.

-LO LAMENTO MUCHO ZIGGS! SOY DEMASIADO DESPISTADA! HOLA! – dice con una sonrisa algo exagerada para alguien de una estatura como la de ella.

-Hola Lulu.. – Ziggs se sentía un poco confundido por ese repentino acto de locura producido por la Yordle. Locura? De repente se sintió decaído. Lulu noto esa mueca triste que Ziggs inconscientemente hacía.

-Estas bien Ziggs?- dice Lulu, algo preocupada.

Ziggs solamente asiente, para luego mostrarle una triste sonrisa a la Yordle.

-Algo definitivamente no anda bien, cuéntame! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí! – tratando de animar a Ziggs, Lulu le sonríe constantemente.

Ziggs sabía que Lulu no mentía, ella era una chica con la que podrías contar para lo que sea, y siempre trataría de ayudar. Así que decide contarle la triste noche que paso en esa Fiesta. Pix se acomoda sobre el sombrero de Lulu y se prepara para escuchar. Entonces Ziggs comienza a relatar.


	7. Nuevas Esperanzas!

La puerta del cuarto se abre y la peliazul se recuesta sobre ella, luego de haberla cerrado. Ah, toda esa noche había sido maravillosa! No podía dejar de pensar en ese Bufón, quien le había confesado sus sentimientos aquella noche. Carapescado, tumbado en la cama, la mira inexpresivo.

-Estas son horas de llegar señorita?! Debería darte vergüenza! – dice Carapescado con un tono de disgusto.

-Silencio Carapestonto, no eres mi padre como para mandarme! – dice desafiante la chica.

-Tsch, jovencita maleducada. – se queja por lo bajo el lanzacohetes. – en fin, dime como te ha ido y por qué sonríes con esa tonta cara? – agrega.

-Recuerdas a Shaco? – dice algo dispersa.

-Cómo olvidarlo? Ese tipo me perturba un poco demasiado… - responde Carapescado.

-Bueno… el fue quien me invito al baile! Y me confeso su amor…! – dice al borde de la locura Jinx.

-Wow, wow, wow, que?! – dice muy sorprendido Carapescado.

-Tal como escuchaste, incluso me dio un beso, fue el mejor de mi existencia… - dice soñadora la Bala Perdida.

Al ver la falta de respuesta de su arma, decide especificar la duda que esta posiblemente tendría.

-No, esa no es su cara, es una máscara. – dice Jinx como si dijese algo completamente obvio, a pesar de que ella dudaba eso mismo hasta ayer.

-Oh! Aw, mi pequeña ya ha crecido tanto… - dice Carapescado, emocionado. Si su rostro fuera más animado posiblemente se hubiese visto caer una lagrima.

Jinx solo suelta una risa ante tal comentario, recuerda algo.

-Oh, Carapescado, te traje algo! – acto seguido saca un plato lleno de camarones y se los arroja a la boca.

-Camarones! Es muy amable de tu parte *omnom*, pensé que no los traerías! – dice mientras come Carapescado.

-No hay de que compañero, hehe – dice amable Jinx, mientras con un paso lento se dirige a la cama, cae en ella, y se duerme automáticamente.

-Y eso fue lo que paso… - dice Ziggs algo triste, y con un cansancio muy notable en la voz.

Lulu escucho atenta toda la historia, mientras que en la copa de su sombrero estaba Pix, dormido. Al finalizar mostro una cara de sorpresa. Todo lo que había contado parecía extraído de una novela. A ella le apasionaban las novelas! Y ahora que ante sus ojos tenia al protagonista de una novela real, lo ayudaría para que la historia tenga un desenlace feliz!

-Pero si todos vemos que ustedes son el uno para otro! Buaaaah, destino crueeeeel! – chilla Lulu, sobresaltando a Pix, quien cae del sombrero.

-Si me hubiese dado cuenta de eso antes, la historia sería distinta. – suelta un suspiro Ziggs.

-No debes rendirte! Estoy segura de que Jinx te ama a ti! Y no a Shaco! – ahora de pie, lo anima, haciendo señas con los brazos.

- Crees que asi sea? – dice Ziggs, una luz de esperanza hace brillar sus ojos.

-Por supuesto! – haciendo con el pulgar una seña de afirmación, rie.

Ziggs se inquieta, y si no era asi? Y si Jinx estaba genuinamente enamorada de Shaco? Pero si el era su amor verdadero? MALDICION, CEREBRO! Se pone de pie y mira a Lulu, quien estaba por decir algo.

-Creo que deberías decírselo, o podría ser tarde luego! – advierte Lulu. Y luego de esto, Lulu toma su sombrero y lo acomoda.

-Pix, podrías decirme que hora es? – Pix emite un tintineo cerca de Lulu, y esta se sobresalta. – ES MUY TARDE! VEIGAR VA A MATARME! LO LAMENTO ZIGGS DEBO IRME! SUERTE CON JIIIIIINX! – y se aleja corriendo.

-ADIOS LULU! – grita Ziggs – y… Gracias…

La insistencia en la puerta despierta a Jinx, quien ve que Carapescado se encuentra tirado con restos de camarones en los dientes. Ve por la mirilla. Se veía un pelo castaño y unas orejas como de gato. Se apresura a abrir.

-Z-ZIGGS! – dice entre sorprendida y alegre la Bala Perdida.

-Hola Jinx, tengo que decirte algo importante. Podría pasar? – dice con un tono serio el joven.

-Um? Si, claro, adelante – Jinx le deja pasar, y Ziggs toma asiento en uno de los sillones que había ahí. Con una confusión interna bastante grande al no saber que habría ido a hacer Ziggs allí, cierra la puerta y va a sentarse a otro sillón.

-En fin, que es lo que debías decirme? – dice algo intranquila Jinx.

-Acerca de anoche, quería disculparme, no sabía que estabas con Shaco, no pretendía hacerte pasar un mal momento – dice serio Ziggs, el sabía perfectamente que estaba con Shaco. Si se lo decía quedaría mal.

-No te preocupes por eso Ziggs – dice sonriendo Jinx. Esa sonrisa, demonios, era muy linda. Ziggs no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que mira hacia un costado, esperando que ella no lo notara.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de la sala, Jinx nota que las mejillas de Ziggs se tornan rojizas, y al ver esto ella, sin saber por qué, se sonroja, y baja la mirada.

-No es por eso que vine aquí… - dice en un tono apenas audible Ziggs.

-No? Entonces que querías decirme? – Jinx pregunta, curiosa.

-Yo.. Vine a confesarte algo, importante… - la voz de Ziggs era bastante débil, como si dudara acerca de decir o no lo que iba a decir.

-Confesar algo? – esto confunde más a la peliazul, diría el Yordle las palabras que había querido oír durante mucho tiempo?

Ziggs, mira hacia su derecha, y juega con un mechón de su cabello. Sus orejas como de gato bajan, como si estuviese avergonzado. Jinx nota esto, comienza a ponerse nerviosa. Por qué no lo dice de una vez?! La audiencia lo espera Ziggs!.

Súbitamente Ziggs mira a Jinx y se pone de pie. Y elevando la voz, completamente sonrojado, le dice.

-Jinx! Te amo! – al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se sienta lentamente y se cubre la cara con sus dos manos, cuál sería la reacción de la joven?! Los nervios no podían más con él. Estaba a un paso del desmayo.

-Perdón por haber sido tan tonto y no haberme dado cuenta de que a mi lado tenia a la joven más maravillosa de toda la Liga! De verdad perdóname! – dice bajando la cabeza Ziggs.

Jinx se quedó callada, sorprendida por la confesión de Ziggs. Se sentía feliz, se sentía triste, se sentía enfadada, su mente era todo un remolino de sentimientos. No pudo gesticular siquiera una palabra.

-Todo este tiempo estuve ciego! Busque a la chica perfecta para mi durante tiempo, sin sospechar que la chica perfecta siempre estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome en todo. Alegrándome con sus ocurrencias. Y haciéndome sentir feliz con solo su presencia. – Ziggs se notaba algo agitado. Su respiración era algo acelerada.

Que le respondería?! Tenía que pensar en algo pronto! O posiblemente Ziggs se canse y se vaya! No quería que se vaya! Pero.. No! Mente!

-TE ACOMPAÑO HASTA LA PUERTA?! – grita Jinx mientras empuja a Ziggs hacia la salida. El chico se sorprende por la repentina acción de ella.

-AQUÍ TIENES TU ABRIGO, TUS BOMBAS, TUS CAMARONES, QUE TENGAS BUENOS DIAS! – Jinx arroja todo lo que tenía a la mano a Ziggs y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Luego de procesar lo que había pasado, Jinx lleva su mano hacia su cara, PLS JINX, que demonios había hecho?! Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, TONTA! Se deja caer en el sillón, Shaco, Ziggs, Shaco, Ziggs, demonios.

Que había pasado? Ziggs permanecía mirando la puerta de Jinx, sin comprender que había pasado. Tenía camarones por todo su cabello. Se sacude un poco y se sienta, usando la puerta de Jinx como respaldo. Mira hacia el techo. Suelta un suspiro y sonríe.

-Espero que no te equivoques, Lulu.


End file.
